[unreadable] [unreadable] The AFSCME Training and Education Institute (ATEI) is applying for $5,086,885 in HWWTP funds to train on prevention of and emergency response to the accidental or intentional release of hazardous materials in AFSCME-represented workplaces. ATEI plans to train 9,425 workers over 5 years in programs required by OSHA's HazWOPER standard and other related activities such as confined space entry and trenching safety. The target population for emergency response training includes 800,000 AFSCME members across the country employed in public works (e.g., waste water treatment, road work) and health care who may be on the front lines of hazmat releases, providing programs in English and Spanish. The applicant will also train school custodians and building maintenance staff to safely identify and correct mold contamination problems. [unreadable] [unreadable] ATEI will expand its pool of peer trainers by targeting train-the-trainer programs in cities with large populations of underserved workers. They will conduct trainer development activities to increase the range of topics covered and work with six other NIEHS awardees to maximize trainer development. Evaluation and curriculum revision activities will continue with their peer trainers. [unreadable] [unreadable] ATEI will coordinate with consortium members and other awardees. The University of Massachusetts (UMass), Lowell, will continue to lead the evaluation team's activities, analyze long-term impact of training, and train new worker evaluators. The applicant will partner with the Coalition of Black Trade Unionists (CBTU) to address worker and community concerns about toxic chemical exposure and assist in providing training to CBTU's Community Action and Response Against Toxics (CARAT) Teams. ATEI will work with the International Chemical Worker Union's Consortium on mold prevention/control program, and broadcast a satellite teleconference on mold with HMTRI/Kirkwood Community College. Finally, they will participate in a multi-grantee project to conduct regional conferences and assessments on catastrophic event prevention and preparedness. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]